The Dark Phoenix Saga
by Dojeda123
Summary: 2013-2014 Edition of X-Men - The Dark Phoenix. Enjoy. Alot of Blood and Evilness here. Enjoy. Again.
1. Chapter 1

It All started when Jean goes to Space on a small adventure. To see the stars.

The Galaxy. The Moon. Maybe aliens.

But, somehow it was cut short.

So, she travels back to Professor X lab.

The place is full of Radiation and Heat.

She gets furious and mad.

She yells at X:

WHAT ARE YOU DOING?! STOP NOW! STOP!

Professor X says:

YOU DESERVE THIS. I AM NOT TURNING OFF THE RADIATION AND NOW YOU WILL

BECOME SOMEONE DIFFERENT. YOU WILL UNDERSTAND LATER.

YOU WILL BECOME SOMEONE OUT OF THE ORDINARY. YOU WILL BECOME THE PHOENIX!

As she screams in Horror, lasting for a good 20 minutes, it suddenly Stops.

Later, she awakens. she's naked. Nothing on. You can see her tits, vagina and ass. Sexy right? Oh yes! Sexy as hell.

Anyways, she says:

WHAT HAPPENED?!

Professor X, trying not to go Horny, he says in a calm state:

NOTHING MY DEAR. YOU ARE NOT JEAN ANYMORE. YOU ARE NOW THE DARK PHOENIX.

Phoenix replies:

WHAT THE FUCK HAVE YOU DONE?! YOU FUCKING FOOL! YOU WILL PAY FOR THIS JERK!

She gets her green suit from Professor X, in anger, leaves the lab.

Where is she going?

Later, she meets Wolverine in the woods.

What happens next?


	2. Chapter 2

Jean has arrived to the Marvel Lab to get herself checked. Wolverine is there but he seems to notice that jean aka dark Phoenix is acting strange. Wolverine goes to the back to go thru his black books to see what she has inside her that made her this evil. While In the lab, Phoenix is in gulf in flames. Wolverine smells fire but he doesn't seem to care or even notice. Then, he hears her scream saying "Professor X is going to fucking die!" Wolverine runs to the main lab and asks jean aka Phoenix  
"Jean what is going on? You are even more evil than before since we left the woods"  
"Phoenix says: I don't know. I'm just pissed off what X did to me. I want that asshole to die."  
Wolverine says: "But why?"  
Jean says: "You know why you fool. Don't you see what he did to me? He made a fire woman who I didn't wanna be come now. He made me mad. He destroyed me. He made me this monster. I wanna see his blood spill to the floor when I see him. I will cut him open and burn and boil his blood ok wolverine now leave me alone."  
Wolverine says: "Jean just stop. You are becoming worst. You need some medical help. I'm gonna call cyclops to take you to the hospital. You are becoming a demon."  
Phoenix says: "Are you trying to call me satan daughter? What the fuck are you thinking wolverine? You know you always never get to keep. A Girl because you always have to put an input. Keep talking and I will burn you."  
Wolverine: "Hahaha. Don't make me laugh jean"  
Cyclops arrives to the lab and questions the commotion.  
"What is going on in here? Whoa jean what had happen to you? Ok let's go we taking you to the ER"  
Phoenix: "Cyclops where have you been? I been wanting to talk to you"  
Wolverine: "Oh wow now you too are nice and calm to talk now and jean talks to me in a nasty way. What the hell?  
Both cyclops and Phoenix: Shut Up!

All 3 went in route to the hospital to meet storm and night crawler to speak to the doctor what it is to be done to eliminate the infection that has gotten phoenix into a fire woman. Will the cure make her better or worse.? Tune in to the next comic next week.


	3. Chapter 3

All 3 arrive at the hospital. Jean seems to be out of control. Once at the hospital she kills one doctor. One nurse and one doctor of operation.  
Blood is starting to be everywhere on the walls because jean seems to be mad.  
Wolverine: "Phoenix stop!  
Phoenix: "No! I hate hospitals. Why the hell you brought me here?!"  
Cyclops: jean relax you need to be tested!  
Phoenix goes to the cabinet and gets needles, scissors and knives and a screw driver. One doctor comes and sees a woman in gulf inflames . The doctor pulls the alarm.  
Phoenix seems to hate alarms so she throws fire at the doctor staff and security guards. Spider-man arrives to see what's going on.  
Spider-Man: "oh god jean what is happening here?"  
Phoenix: "oh great peter is here. Why you here peter why is everyone all over me for? All I want is to get a poison to kill X"  
Spider-Man: Phoenix you have to stop before I do my web shot at you to hold you down!  
Phoenix: don't you forget peter? Fire kills insects. Keep talking and I kill you.  
Spider-Man: "don't make me laugh"  
Phoenix gets mad and throws ember at peter. Peter gets burned and starts to bleed heavily and Phoenix throws ember to cyclops but cyclops skin opens as you can see his bones.  
Phoenix is in trouble with swat teams on the way to stop her. She gets real mad and turns to a demon.  
What happens next?


	4. Chapter 4

While Phoenix is creating ruckus at the Marvel Hospital, The hulk comes mad to see if they can eliminate the green stuff in his body.

Hulk seems mad he hates the infection. He hates the madness but he noticed Phoenix is with great anger.

Phoenix: "Ah yes the hulk. I haven't seen your green ugly face in a long time. Have you got mad recently"?

Hulk: "Hulk hates being insulted by stupid fire lady!"

Phoenix: "Aww you mad? You want me to spill your green blood?"

Hulk: "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Phoenix: "Ok so i guess you want it"

[Phoenix fights with Hulk in great fury. Very bloody and gore all over hospital floor. Civilians severely damaged. One hospital staff got head taken off by Hulk being mad mistakenly being phoenix's head]

Wolverine: OMG STOP WITH THE BLOOD!

Cyclops: PHOENIX AND HULK STOP NOW!

[Phoenix Throws fire at wolverine and cyclops. They both get 2nd degree burns and bloody as well]

Spider-Man: Phoenix what the hell is wrong with you?

Phoenix: Peter have i not told you before? I am not mad at all my marvel family. I am mad at Professor X.

Spider-Man: And you want to take the anger all out on everyone?

Phoenix: You wanna get burned too?

Spider-Man: Try me!

[Phoenix tries to throw fire at Spidey but she misses. Then Dr. Octavious comes. Creates more ruckus]

Phoenix: Ah mr octopus guy wants to play too. You want blood on the floor too stupid?

Dr. Octopus: Do you want to fight with me? You are weak

Phoenix: You are stupid!

[Phoenix and Dr. Octopus fight each other. Dr. Octopus goes down but Phoenix faints]


	5. Chapter 5

Later at the hospital after all the chaos and bloody mess phoenix has left,

Professor X arrives.

He seemed disgusted and angry for what he saw.

He didn't seem to like what jean had become.

He approaches to Jean and talks with her.

Professor X: "Jean. What is going on with you?

Don't you know and feel anything for what you have done?

Do you feel any pain or guilt you have done to the civilians innocent children and lives

here at the infirmary? Don't you even care that your friends were trying to help you

not harm you? can't you even understand what they are trying to do here? What has gotten

into you Jean?"

Phoenix: "Listen X. You know what you have done to me. You have made me a monster.

A demon. You made me this fire piece of shit that i didn't want to become.

You know X, I'm disgusted for what you made me. I am so pissed off of my own body and powers.

I was never like this. I'm not supppsed to be The Dark Phoenix. I am The Phoenix.

Now, they call me Dark because i became evil and its all your fault you old piece of shit!"

Professor X: "Jean. It was all a mistake. I didn't mean to turn the radiation on Full force.

The machine kinda gave way and i can't even stand up. I'm crippled in this wheel chair.

You have to at least give me some sympathy and respect here. I am not young like you guys are.

Jeez. You are real bad."

Phoenix: "Shup up already. You making me more angry and i feel like crying. And heat dries my tears. Just shup up. I don't want to hear more.

Wolverine: "Jean are you alright? Do you need some something?"

Phoenix: "No..."

Cyclops: "Jean can we talk in private?"

Phoenix: "Why?"

Cyclops: "There's something i want to tell you in private"

_**Cyclops Love for Phoenix**_

Cyclops: "Look Jean. I don't care what you are. I don't care what you've become. I seen your actions. I seen your anger.

This wasn't the jean i knew before. The beautiful. The smile. The laugh. The fun.

But now, you have become this Dark Phoenix. A demon. A Monster. A fiery god. I don't know whatever it is.

Look, I wanted to say that i like you. I know its so much to take in. But i fell in love with you. I don't know why i said this. I'm sorry. We can go back with the rest of the crew."

Phoenix: "Wait..."

[Phoenix kisses cyclops with tears but cries at the same time]

Cyclops: "Don't worry jean everything will be ok."

_**Wolverine Seems Jealous Phoenix Took Cyclops as her Lover**_

Wolverine: "I can't believe she chose him. Why though? Does she know he has a bad past?

Does she know he has a bad attitude against woman? But... WHY?... What should I Do? Should I

Approach her and say that she made a big mistake? Or Should I Leave it Alone? I don't know what to do. I'm gonna

go Meet Storm."

_**Wolverine Meets Up With Storm**_

Storm: "Hey Wolverine how are You?"

Wolverine: "I'm ok I guess, Is that I have feelings for Phoenix or Jean. Whatever her name she wants to be called.

She chose Cyclops but you know Storm, he has a bad history."

Storm: "Well Wolverine, I wish i Can help you on that but you see she knows she's making a big mistake.

In time she will find out. You just got to hang in there. I understand you have feelings for her.

In time she will drop him and then you can take your chance"

Wolverine: "Ok I guess I should just disappear and go fight crime to clear my mind."

Storm: "Yeah go do that..."

_**Cyclops Drives Phoenix Around Town**_

Cyclops: "So Jean, tell me, how do you like the evening?"

Jean: "It's good. I love the evening. You seem to be a very nice guy. I like you. Thank you for the dinner."

Cyclops: "You know jean, You are very welcome."

Jean: "Yeah. But I wanna say something..."

Cyclops: "What is it?"

Jean: "You are not the only one i have love feelings for"

Cyclops: "Ok. Who else has your heart?"

Jean: "Wolverine"

Cyclops: "That dumb ass. Ugh You had to mention him."

Jean: "Oh great. You guys are enemies"

Cyclops: "..."

Jean: "Speak"

Cyclops: "Yeah I do have bad vibes on him. Me and him don't get along."

Jean: "Seems like you guys have to get along."

Cyclops: "NO!"

Jean: "Don't you yell at me don't even start"

Cyclops: "Ok never mind. I'll just take you home"

[Both drove home]

_**Hulk and Spider-Man Talk Business, Vol. 1: Fighting with Dr. Octopus**_

Spider-Man: "hmmmmm... Something doesn't seem right here Hulk. I feel like he is here"

Hulk: "But Hulk hates bad people..."

Spider-Man: "I know buddy if we see him we kick his ass"

Hulk: "Hulk love kick ass"

Spider-Man: "Yeah. Oh shit he is here... Fight!"

Dr. Octopus: "Hahahahahahaha both of these weak people wanna fight the octopus. Don't test me"

Both Spider-Man & Hulk: Oh no you won't!

[Fighting occurs. Blood stains everywhere. Spider-Man gets cuts on his arm. Hulk get severely damaged on the left of his face and Arms and Legs]

[Dr. Octopus goes down and goes to Jail]


End file.
